Written in Ink
by Mayumi-Chan AKA Chizu
Summary: A collection of letters to all the boys Eve ever loved. [AU] [Extremely OOC!]


_"Sometimes... Cupid runs out of arrows,_ _ **so he only shoots one person instead of two.**_ _"_

Summary: A collection of Eve's letters to all the boys she ever loved. [AU] [OOC]

Pairings: Eh.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword or any of its characters!

 _Mayumi/Chizu's Before-Story-Notes:_

 _Hello all my dear readers. If you know me, then you probably recognize this story for when I published it a year ago, and then proceeded to abandon it. Now, all of the sudden, I got an urge to delete it and rewrite it to make it better. This may or may not be me coming back to , I'll probably disappear for another year after this lol. Idk._

* * *

Dear Chung,

First off, I love you. Or rather- I liked you. Okay? Lets just get that out of the way. Now, even though I liked you, my reason for even falling for you in the first place is completely stupid.

You may be asking, 'Oh Eve, why _did_ you fall for me? I actually have no recollection of you ever liking me!' Well, my dear Chung, you stole my first kiss. (And yes, I do still hate you for that.)

Do you ever remember what happened? No? I'll be happy to remind you then. Let's take a small trip down flashback lane. We were fourteen years old, and it was at the local park. It was your birthday, and you had invited your closests friends- a mixture of both girls and guys, including me of course.

We had a race while we were waiting for your mom to arrive with the cake. The race was to see who could climb to old oak tree in the middle of the park, all the way to the top. I won, after all, I was extremely skilled in climbing things, if I do say so myself. I jumped back down and gave you a cheeky grin with a victory sign, and you returned my smile.

Then-

You kissed me.

Not on the cheek, or the forehead.

No, you kissed me on the lips.

Out of nowhere.

Wait, let me rewrite that.

OUT OF NOWHERE CHUNG.

THERE WAS ABSOLUTELY NO REASON FOR YOU TO KISS ME.

Chungy dear, let me entertain you about what I wanted my first kiss to be like. It would be on my second date with the guy I liked, and he would've slowly leaned in to kiss me after a horror movie date. It would have been absolutely perfect!

Now I'll compare this scenario to what my first kiss was actually like. I was sweaty after climbing a _fucking_ tree like a weird tomboy, and my friend that I've known since forever randomly kisses me. Do you see the problem here?

Not only this, but after you kissed me, you acted like nothing happened. You gave me a pat on the back, and ran back to our friends.

See, I would've done the same thing, after all, **it was just my first kiss**. (Please excuse me, I'm still very bitter about losing something so important.)

The weird thing is, even though you acted like a complete douchebag and pretended that our kiss never happened, ever since you did that… I started seeing you differently. It was _really_ weird. Seriously.

Everything around you started to sparkle. (The next part will seem a bit corny, but hear me out on this). Like, it's hard to explain, you'll have to see it from my view. Whenever I saw you, I couldn't even think about what to say. I couldn't bear to look into your eyes for more than 5 seconds- oh. Oh god. Let's not start on your eyes. _They're so beautiful._ They look like the color of the ocean with light reflecting off the surface. They're so _gorgeous._ I'm extremely jealous. And, and, your smile was sooo ewuhodknslcmxziofjkvcl-

Ok. Sorry.

Very off topic.

Anyways.

Even though I started seeing you differently, what annoyed me the most was the fact that you still treated me the same.

Then, one day, on January 10th… Yeah. You know the date. It was on your Instagram biography for a _very_ long time. You got a girlfriend.

Ara _freakin_ Haan. Now, I admit, I can't seem to hate the girl. She was one of those people with long, beautiful, sleek black hair and big round eyes. (My words are dripping with jealousy in case you haven't noticed.) She was practically fawning over you the first time I met her- which made me want to hate her, but she was still so nice to me. Although, I found it weird how she had an imaginary friend named 'Eun'.

After I talked to her a few times (to avoid feeling like a third wheel), we got decently close. She was polite, and her hair smelled good (honey suits her very well). I also somehow got to meet Eun (Don't ask how. It was really awkward).

So, as you can see, I don't hate her.

What I _did_ hate though, was how you both kept making out in front of me. I mean, come on. I already feel like a third wheel enough. You two sucking at each other's faces like leeches doesn't exactly help with me feeling less awkward and suddenly attracted to my phone.

Slowly, you stopped hanging out with me… and started to be with her all the time.

Sometimes, you would be absent, and so would she.

One time, I even saw you two at the movie theater, going to a movie that you promised to watch with me. Jerk.

Chung, do you even know how much you hurt me? A girl's first kiss is precious, a thing to remember forever! You led me on. I'll never forgive you for that.

Or at least, that's what I thought.

* * *

Back in Elementary school, you were always sort of a crybaby. It's actually a bit amusing to think about right now. I always had to save you from the higher grade level bullies. They always teased you about your sparkly eyes, and the weird looking ears in your hair. Teachers pretended to not notice them (Now that I'm older, I'm realizing just how messed up our school system was). Our classmates either stayed quiet (and earned glares from me afterwards), or joined in on the teasing (and earned some very mean social media comment from me in the future). You just sat there and cried, facing the ground in shame.

But, sometime between the transition from Elementary to Middle school, you got more manly (the effects from puberty, I suppose), and more athletic. You didn't need me to save you anymore.

Guiltily, I miss those times where you had to rely on me.

Do you remember how, after you got bullied, we would always go to [Ariel's Ice Cream, You Scream!] store? Vanilla with chocolate chips and gummy bears for me (I question why I ever ordered the gummy bears), and strawberry with two cherries for you. After we finished, we would visit your house. Sometimes we would work on the small amount of "homework" we got (aka practicing cursive), and other days we would watch T.V until dinner was ready. By the way, I shall take this time to formally thank you for having cable on your TV. It helped keep me up-to-date with what most children watched, that I wouldn't have known of otherwise.

Then your mom would drive me home, thanking me for standing up for you once again (and I would thank her for her amazing food).

I missed those days, where it was just you and me, and no one else.

* * *

One night, you came over to my house, knocking on my front door in that code we made up when we were young.

 _two rapid knocks_

 _pause_

 _two rapid knocks again_

My parents were delighted to see you.

'Chung? Is that you? You've gotten so handsome!' I had hid in my room, even going so far to turn on the shower head, pretending that I was taking a shower.

I thought nervously about what to say to you, whether to act like everything was normal, or to be distant and make you regret ever leaving me.

I decided to wait it out.

My parents let you wait in the living room. You waited. And waited. I told myself, just a bit longer, then you would leave.

I don't know why I was lying to myself, you were always a patient person.

Finally, full of guilt, I turned off the shower head and dried myself off and a few minutes later, went out to meet you.

Mom and Dad left the room quickly, giving you goodbye hugs and a handshake, saying how you could come by anytime you want.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence, until you groaned and messed up your hair. "Eve…"

 _pause_

"I fucked up. Real bad."

I had blinked. Sighed. Then went into the kitchen to fix you your favorite hot chocolate with blue rabbit shaped marshmallows. After giving you a cup, I had patiently waited you to explain.

"Ara Haan." You had given a small smile, your eyes no longer lighting up at the mention of your name. "I was blind. I don't know what I had seen in her."

I had raised an eyebrow, encouraging you to go on. "She was so clumsy. And too nice, she didn't understand half of my jokes." You laughed. "Once, she spilled iced tea on my favorite shirt- the one you bought with me that one time. She gave me that innocent pout though, and I couldn't stay mad at her."

On and on, I had listened to you complain, until you said those words.

"The worst part was… I had somehow drifted away from you." You showed me those eyes.

The ones that made me feel like there were only the two of us in the world. I hated it, it made me feel so vulnerable. Yet, I loved it. That look was like a drug that I was addicted to.

My heart melted.

I bursted out in tears.

It had been too much.

All of that time, that we lost. All of that time that we hadn't truly talked. Distant 'hi's and 'how are you's.

Smiles that never reached our eyes.

We had grown so far apart ever since she came into your life.

I wanted to hate you, I tried to, but when I heard you say those words I lost it.

You cracked a smile, a tear dripping down your cheek also.

"Goddammit Eve. I missed you." You embraced me in a warm bear hug.

"I missed you too." My voice had cracked, and my tears stained your sweatshirt, but that moment was complete bliss.

I felt so complete after talking to you again.

I felt like a void in my heart had been filled, and I couldn't stop smiling and crying at the same time.

"Your hair smells like cherry blossoms by the way. I like it." You kindly pointed out.

* * *

After that we hung out like before, as if nothing had happened. I had almost forgotten about our kiss. Almost.

* * *

We were both invited to Rena's end-of-the-year-party, and I was opposite to you in a small circle we made for spin the bottle.

I had only joined since any chance of being able to kiss you was better than none. And if the bottle landed on some other guy, I knew that you had my back.

I didn't know anyone there except for you and Rena. Rena had pointed to me, saying that I could spin first.

Round and round the bottle went.

My heart pace increased quickly.

My eyes glanced over to you even though you were watching the bottle.

 _ **Chung.**_

And as luck had it, the bottle barely pointed to you. You winked at me, already crawling over to me. You cradled my case, our noses almost touching. Our hasty breaths mingling, mint and strawberry clashing. Suddenly, you lifted your head higher, and lightly kissed my forehead.

 _disappointment_

My heart had cracked, a look of disbelief had surely crossed my face. My vision blurred, I could see Rena's pitiful look. She was able to see through everyone.

I had stood up, the crowd's excitement had died out, but the noise was already fading. Backing away, I had ran out of Rena's house, into the cold winter air, releasing tears.

It was so stupid, I disliked crying over such trivial things.

I heard you calling my name, but ignored it.

You know, my friends used to tell me things.

A kiss on the lips means you love someone.

A kiss on the cheek is slightly more romantic, it could be a friendly gesture, or the beginning to a relationship.

A kiss on the nose is a silly kiss, it means nothing.

A kiss on the forehead is for siblings.

Chung, I'd like to formally thank you now.

I will honestly never know why you kissed me on the lips that day, but now I can see that I was always like a little sister to you.

After that, my crush slowly died off, and I stopped craving walks next to the beautiful ocean, and rather yearned for the feeling of the hot sand underneath my feet instead. (Hint, hint, my lovely Chung. What does hot sand remind you of? Yes. You know who.)

Don't get me wrong though, my crush on your impacted me heavily.

I stopped treasuring kisses.

I also refused to fall in love easily.

For everything you taught me,

Thank you.

* * *

 _I'll probably edit the ending, it didn't really have as big of an impact as I would've liked._

 _ **Character thoughts:**_

 _ **[Eve]:**_

 _This fanfiction, I added a bit of spice and personality to Eve's voice. She has a bit more attitude and flare. She's still a bit naive…_

 _ **[Chung]:**_

 _He's the typical laid-back guy. He's not really Eve's childhood friend… He's more of a "guy-I've-known-since-forever" type. ChungxAra is a bit weird… But it fit the story so…_

 _ **[Rena]:**_

 _Nothing much about her for now… She'll be appearing in a later chapter. (Gee. I wonder who's chapter she could possibly be in!)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _P.S: Ara cheated on you twice. Just saying._


End file.
